


Sparkling like the Stars

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [5]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, i also think this is the first apple and faybelle fic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Apple prepares Faybelle a picnic under the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 5 - Stars

“Ugh, where are we even going?” Faybelle complained, despite the fact that she was flying and not even walking up the hill.

“You’ll see when we get there.” Apple smiled patiently. She had known that it would take some convincing to get Faybelle to come along with her in the middle of the night, but it would be worth it.

“My wings hurt,” Faybelle grumbled, but quieter this time. She didn’t really want to fight with Apple. She just couldn’t help herself.

Apple brushed aside a branch. “Well, it’s not far now.” Using the moonlight shining through the trees, she side-stepped around a rock, dodged a bush, and soon reached the final clump of hanging ivy. Dramatically, she reached out and pulled it aside.

A picnic lay spread out across the grassy top of the hill. Above shone an array of brilliantly glowing stars, forming dazzling constellations that took Apple’s breath away even though she’d been expecting it. Faybelle had stopped flying and softly landed next to Apple.

“It’s… it’s…”

Apple giggled. “That’s the first time I’ve ever seen you at a loss for words.”

Faybelle coughed and looked away. Apple noted a soft blush rising on her cheeks. “It’s… alright, I guess.”

Apple rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand. Faybelle might act tough, but she was a big softie underneath. Sort of like Raven in that sense. Apple knew now that no villain was ever truly evil. And secretly, Faybelle was the fairest of them all. “Come on, let’s go sit down. Just wait until you try one of the apple pastries I made you!”

Faybelle, still blushing, allowed herself to be dragged over to the checkerboard blanket. Apple pressed a tart into her hand. Reclining on the grass hours later, Apple looked over at Faybelle to see the girl staring up into the dazzling lights, a crumb of pastry on her cheek, her eyes sparkling like the stars.


End file.
